Leere
by Kephiso
Summary: ***Projekt: "Ohne dich"*** Salazar und die anderen drei Gründer haben sich zerstritten, wie wir alle wissen. Doch was hat es in Godric ausgelöst? ***Slash -angedeutet-, Founders' time***


**Autor:** Kephiso

**Titel:** Leere

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Wörter:** 2.354

**Warnung(en):** Slash, Gedanken an Selbstmord

**Zusammenfassung:** Salazar und die anderen drei Gründer haben sich zerstritten, wie wir alle wissen. Doch was hat es in Godric ausgelöst? Die Gedanken und Gefühle von unserem Urgryffindor.

**Sonstiges**:

So, das ist meine Version der Trennung der vier Gründer. Das ist für das Projekt „Ohne dich".

**Link**: .de/t/7948/1

Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist, die Gefühle richtig rüber zu bringen, das war einer meiner ersten Versuche. Über Kommentare würde ich mich echt freuen, besonders über konstruktive Kritik.

Ich hab das ganze schon vor zwei oder drei Jahren geschrieben, deswegen übernehme ich keine Haftung für den Stil der Geschichte. :)

Auf jeden Fall ist diese Geschichte ANDERS als meine andere – allein schon die erste/zweite Person, aus der erzählt wird, sorgt dafür! ;)

_**Projekt: „Ohne dich": Leere**_

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich wieder hier her gekommen bin. Ich habe mir geschworen, es nicht mehr zu tun, und doch kann ich nicht widerstehen. Früher habe ich die Aussicht genossen, wenn ich hier am See stand und die leicht vom Wind gekräuselte Oberfläche anblickte, doch heute spiegelt sich auf ihr nur mein eigenes, ernstes und verschlossenes Gesicht. Sie ist ruhig, genauso ruhig wie ich zu sein scheine, wenn ich heute in den Spiegel blicke.

Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, als es anders war, als wir beide viel gelacht haben, doch das war, bevor du gegangen bist.

Immer, wenn ich hier stehe, sehe ich unsere glücklichen Momente. Als du mir damals das Schwimmen beigebracht hast und wir so viel gelacht haben. Als wir uns ein Floß gebaut haben und damit über den See gefahren sind. Und auch diesen einen verhängnisvollen Tag, als du dich entschlossen hast zu gehen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und lehne mich an den Baum hinter mir, zwischen dessen Wurzeln ich sitze. Er liebkost meine geschundene Seele, doch vermag es auch nicht, die Wunden zu heilen, die du hinterlassen hast. Vor meinem inneren Auge taucht wieder die Szene auf, in der du mich verlassen hast.

Zum zweiten Mal, muss man dazu sagen. Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden für immer zusammen bleiben, doch du hast das wieder zunichte gemacht, als du von neuem damit anfingst, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer hier unterrichtet werden dürften.

Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, drifte ich auch schon in den Schlaf ab und nehme, zu meinem eigenen Unglück, die schlechten Gedanken mit mir. Einmal mehr muss ich unseren Streit erleben…

„Du hast gesehen, zu was sie fähig sind!", zischst du, dich auf ein Ereignis beziehend, das vor fünf oder sechs Jahren nun schon geschehen war. Wir haben versucht, dir zu erklären, dass dieser Schüler eine Ausnahme war, doch du willst nicht darauf hören. Ich spüre den Ärger in mir aufwallen. Du hörst nie auf mich. Okay, das ist übertrieben, denn du hörst schon manchmal auf mich – immer dann, wenn meine Meinung mit deiner übereinstimmt. Du kannst es nicht leiden, im Unrecht zu sein.

„Das war ein einzelner Schüler, der dachte, ich wäre bei der Ermordung seiner Eltern dabei gewesen!", entgegne ich, wie immer. Ich kann es auch nicht leiden im Unrecht zu sein – wir sind in dieser Hinsicht völlig gleich.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Früher oder später wird wieder einer mit so einer dummen Idee aufwarten und dann dich vielleicht wirklich umbringen. Oder Helga, oder Rowena. Das ist einfach nur leichtsinnig was ihr da macht, dass ihr die Schlammblüter auch aufnehmt!"

Ich versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich das trifft.

„Solltest du es nicht gemerkt haben, ich bin auch einer dieser Schlammblüter, wie du so schön sagst." Meine Stimme klingt frostig, genauso, wie sich mein Inneres anfühlt. Ich sollte es gewohnt sein – du hast deine Ansichten in dieser Sache schon immer (zu) laut kundgetan.

Und doch trifft es mich jedesmal aus neue.

Kurz zeigt sich etwas, das sich zu Einsicht verwandeln könnte, auf deinem Gesicht, dann wird es wieder von deinem Ärger überdeckt.

„Aber du bist anders!"

„Ach ja, und wie? Ich bin sogar erst später zu euch gestoßen, als die meisten der Schüler. Ich habe noch weniger gewusst als sie, die meisten können ja schon wenigstens schreiben. Was unterscheidet mich von ihnen?" Ich bin nun wirklich auf hundertachtzig mit deinem Sturkopf. Ein seltsam abgelöster Teil meines Kopfes sagt mir, es sei wie immer. Ist es auch. Bloß das ist im Moment nicht wirklich hilfreich, vor allem, da du schon wieder weiter machst

„Du hast aber reines Blut, nur das Pech, von Muggeln aufgezogen zu werden." Auch das ist deine Standardantwort. Wir spulen nur unser Skript herunter, denke ich manchmal. Die Antworten sind schon vorgegeben, sind immer die gleichen. „Aber wenn du das nicht einsehen möchtest, gut, ich kann auch gehen."

„Solange du an solche dummen Sachen glaubst, kannst du mir gestohlen bleiben!", schleudere ich dir entgegen. Das war nicht in unsere Streitprgramm vorgesehen, doch ich bin so wütend auf dich, dass ich mich darum nicht kümmere. Du sagst solche Sachen manchmal, und du weißt genau, wie schrecklich ich das finde.

„Wie du willst", antwortest du eingeschnappt. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit so einer dreckigen Schule. Ihr werdet sie zu Grunde richten, mit eurer Einstellung. Ihr braucht euch nicht wundern, wenn keine Eltern mehr ihre Kinder hier her schicken wollen." Du weißt, dass ich mir nichts mehr wünsche als Harmonie zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln, genauso, dass ich von der magischen Welt angenommen werde. Deswegen trifft es mich auch so sehr.

Und trotzdem sagst du es. Obwohl – oder sollte ich lieber sagen, weil? – du genau weißt, dass es mich innerlich zerstückelt.

„Mach doch was du willst, Salazar Slytherin!"

„Als ob ich deine Erlaubnis brauchen würde, Godric Gryffindor! Ich hoffe, ich muss dich nie wieder sehen!" Wütend drehst du dich um, deine kalte Schale gesplittert unter der Hitze deiner Wut, unter der Hitze meiner Wut, und verschwindest in Richtung Schloss. Noch ist mir nicht klar, wie ernst du deine eigentlich kindischen Worte meinst.

Auch bin verärgert, wobei _verärgert_ gar kein Wort mehr ist, _rasend_ schon eher, und der Klumpen in meinem Magen – Hass, Wut und Enttäuschung – lässt mich fürchten, dass ich den nächsten, der es wagt mich anzusprechen, ins Jenseits befördere.

Wir hatten diesen Streit schon länger – bestimmt schon eine Dekade, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher – und noch nie kam es zu so einer Eskalation.

Wir Gryffindors sind doch bekannt für Sturheit, Temperament und Unüberlegtheit, wie so gerne außerhalb Hogwarts getratscht wird, doch was die wenigsten wissen, ist, dass du, Salazar, mir in nichts nachstehst.

Ich finde deine Art einfach nur schrecklich.

Als ich an diesem Abend in die große Halle komme und du nicht da bist, schiebe ich es auf deinen Starrsinn und sage mir, du würdest dich schon wieder einkriegen. Ich ignoriere sowohl die fragenden Blicke von Row und Hel, als auch die besorgten Blicke der Schüler, als ich frustriert in meinem Essen stochere und den Teller am Ende unberührt zurück gehen lasse.

Als ich in unser Zimmer komme, bemerke ich die ersten Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Meine Sachen liegen wild verteilt am Boden, von deinen ist nichts zu sehen. Auch im Bad fehlen deine Pflegesachen, meine sind am Boden verteilt. Ich beginne das ganze Zimmer zu durchsuchen, doch weder von dir, noch von deinen Sachen finde ich eine Spur. Das einzige, was du zurück gelassen hast, ist dein Kissen und deine Decke, die noch so herrlich nach dir riechen. Das einzige Zeichen, dass du jemals hier gewesen bist.

Ich stehe einfach nur in der Mitte des Zimmers, sinke langsam zu Boden, als meine Arme, meine Beine, mein Kopf taubwerden. Meine Augen brennen, als ich _verstehe_.

Du bist nicht nur wütend gewesen, ich habe dich verletzt, mit meiner Ansicht. Und wenn es eine Sache gibt, die stärker ist, als deine Loyalität zu uns, dann ist es dein Stolz. Und der hat dich dazu gebracht, zu gehen.

Der Klumpen in meinem Magen verhärtet sich zu kalter Panik, doch mit der Realisation verändert er sich, wird zu einfachem, alles verschlingenden, mächtigen Zorn.

Ich wache auf, mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Es ist geradezu antiklimaktisch zu dem heißen Gefühl des Zornes aus meiner Erinnerung.

Ich bin am Anfang noch wütend auf dich gewesen, doch mittlerweile ist diese Wut einer Leere gewichen, die mich aufzufressen schein. Wie ein schwarzes Loch. Vielleicht hatte Professor Arja ja doch Recht, und es gibt diese Dinger. Mein Herz jedenfall hat sich in ein solches verwandelt.

Doch nicht der Schmerz ist nicht mein einziges Problem.

Ich kann nicht mehr richtig essen, und wenn ich versuche zu schlafen, schrecke ich meist wenig später wegen Alpträumen wieder hoch. Ich bin versucht gewesen, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, doch habe es dann gelassen, mir immer wieder gesagt, du seist Schuld, und du müsstest den Anfang machen. Auch ich habe Stolz, Salazar, auch mein Stolz mag es nicht verletzt zu werden. Doch so selten, wie du an andere denkst, oder auf sie Rücksicht nimmst, wird dich das wohl kaum interessieren, oder`?

Aber du lässt dich nicht dazu herab, mit mir Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Ich habe nichts mehr von dir gehört, seit damals am See.

Unsere Schützlinge geben sich gegenseitig die Schuld daran, bei mir wagen sie es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht.

Row sagt, ich sähe aus wie ein Zombie. Vielleicht hat sie Recht – ich habe bestimmt zwanzig Pfund abgenommen, obwohl du schon immer der Meinung warst, ich sei zu dünn –, meine Augenringe werden von Tag zu Tag größer und meine Haut bleicher.

Ich habe die Lust verloren, seit du nicht mehr da bist, und immer, wenn ich an dich denke, tut mir meine Brust weh, da wo einst mein Herz saß. Du hast es zerbrochen, mit deinem Weggehen, und bei jedem Atemzug schneiden mich die Splitter weiter auf.

Wenn ich an dich denke, spüre ich, wie mein Atem sich beschleunigt, wie mein Herz zu rasen beginnt, wie mir ganz schwummrig wird.

Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Das sind Panikattacken – doch wovor sollte ich Panik haben, würdest du nun fragen, mit deinen filigranen Händen beruhigende Kreise auf meinem Rücken malen, und mir dabei die ganze Zeit unwichtige Dinge in deiner wunderbaren, tiefen Stimme erzählen, bis dieses beklemmende Gefühl vorbei ist.

Ich weiß es nicht, Salazar. Der Körper, chemische Reaktionen, all das war dein Spezialgebiet. Ich bin nur noch müde, Sal. Was soll ich tun? Ich habe einfach Angst. Vor nichts spezifischem. Vor allem. Vor nichts. Vor der Leere in unserem – meinem – Zimmer. Vor den Blicken der anderen. Vor der Einsamkeit. Vor dem _Nichts_, das mein Leben beschreibt, seit du weg bist.

Ich habe gesagt, in meiner Brust wäre Leere, oder Glassplitter. Doch das stimmt nicht ganz. Ein Gefühl habe ich noch, doch das treibt mich schön langsam in den Wahnsinn, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun könnte.

Denn die absolute Verzweiflung, die ich spüre, wenn ich an dich denke, kann die Leere zum Teil verdrängen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, welches Gefühl das Schlimmere ist.

Die Leere, die alles verschlingt, oder die Verzweiflung, die alles Dunkel werden lässt?

Sie sind gleich schlimm, kann ich dir sagen, doch deutlich schrecklicher ist die Mischung aus ihnen.

Ich vermisse dich, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, falls du es nicht schon aus meinem restlichen Geschwafel herausgelesen hast, Sal.

Nicht nur einmal habe ich darüber nachgedacht, meinem Dasein (_Leben_ kann man das, was ich tue, nicht mehr nennen) ein Ende zu setzen.

Ich halte es nicht aus, in dieser Dunkelheit, in dieser grauen Welt. Du hast nicht nur mein Herz mit dir genommen, Salazar, du hast auch meine Farben gestohlen.

Selbstmord ist nicht schwer, denke ich.

Ein winziger Schritt, hier am See, und die Krake würde sich über einen Nachtisch freuen können. Oder oben, aus unserem Fenster. Die Überlebenschancen wären gleich null.

Aber natürlich bringe ich es nicht über mich. In dieser Hinsicht ist Selbstmord doch schwer.

Mir wird schlecht – schlechter, als mir eh schon ist – wenn ich nur daran denke, wie sehr das Hel und Row verletzen würde. Das kann ich ihnen nicht antun, egal wie bescheiden es mir geht.

Sie waren stark, stark für mich, und ich weiß, dass dein Verschwinden sie genauso mitgenommen hat, wie mich. Sie wissen, dass ich es weiß, und versuchen trotzdem, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Für mich. Du hattest da niemals solche Skrupel, keine Ahnung, ob du jemals bemerkt hast, wie sehr du mich zeitweise verletzt hast. Ich kann ein bitteres Lachen nur knapp unterdrücken. Beim Teufel, du verletzt mich selbst jetzt noch, wo du nicht mehr da bist!

Dafür, dass Hel und Row nicht so waren, wie du, sollte ich ihnen dankbar sein, das ist mir sehr wohl klar, doch ich fühle nichts. Mir ist alles egal geworden, seit du mich verlassen hast.

Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Die Leere in meinem Inneren wird größer, wenn die Dunkelheit kommt. Tagsüber kann ich sie relativ gut unterdrücken (wobei _relativ_ das bedeutende Wort ist), doch nachts ist nichts da, was mich ablenken könnte.

Ein leichtes Brummen meines Zauberstabes sagt mir, dass es Zeit ist, ins Schloss zurück zu kehren, wenn ich nicht will, dass Row einen Suchtrupp für mich losschickt. Seit deinem Weggehen ist sie immer ein wenig überbesorgt, als dächte sie, dass ich mit dem Gedanken an Selbstmord spiele. Nicht, dass sie nicht recht hätte, aber es ist ziemlich schwer, überhaupt von den beiden für fünf Minuten weg zu kommen, wenn sie immer vermuten, dass sie mich zum letzten Mal gesehen haben?

Ein gequältes Seufzen entflieht mir, als ich mich erhebe. Ich fühle mich uralt, als ich mich auf den Weg zurück mache. Alles tut mir weh. Ganz normal also. Meine Glieder fühlen sich schwer an und meine Augen brennen.

Aber eines muss ich zugeben, Salazar: Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dich jemals wieder zu sehen. Und ich werde an dieser Hoffnung, die über die Zeit zu einem Funken zusammen geschrumpft ist, mich weiterhin festklammern.

Denn diese Hoffnung ist die letzte Schranke zwischen mir und dem Tod.

Ich habe zu viele Menschen, die mir nahe standen, verloren, Salazar, als dass ich das einfach so akzeptieren könnte. Solange noch ein Hoffnung besteht – und das tut sie, bis ich deinen Leichnam gesehen haben werde – werde ich sie nicht loslassen.

Was sollte ich machen, wenn ich wirklich glauben würde, dass du nie wieder kommen würdest? Ohne dich hat mein Leben seinen Sinn verloren.

''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
